


Prince and the Manservant

by HeruKane



Series: Merlin Effect (Empire of Albion) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Camelot, M/M, Magic Revealed, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: Snippets in the life of Prince Arthur and his Manservant Merlin, and all the people around them who see the truth often hidden. A story within the Merlin Effect branch of the Empire of Albion universe.





	Prince and the Manservant

  
**Prince and Manservant**  
\----------------------  
  
Long before Arthur and Merlin came together they had words showing they cared.  
  
This included Prat as well as Dollophead.  
  
It also included the way Arthur said 'Mer-lin.'  
  
Or when Arthur says that Merlin is the worst manservant ever.  
  
Or even when Merlin says he quits and Arthur says you're fired.   
  
Even before they said the words to each other, both had thought over how they hoped, wished, it would be.  
  
Merlin’s personal favorite included him going to the Prince's room to find a candlelight dinner for two. With the expected second being Merlin, and not some tart princess from another kingdom. Merlin often felt bad after that thought, since most princesses he had met were actually lovely people.   
  
As for Arthur, his ideas were a bit more scandalous. It involved Merlin falling at a particular odd angle so he fell on Arthur's lap, just so. They would make contact at just the perfect spot that would lead neither being able to hide their feelings.  
  
They also had a bit more silly or fantastic ideas.  
  
Like the one from Merlin where Arthur would declare his love in the throne room. This idea was often capped by an epic speech by Arthur on how Merlin was perfect in every way. Merlin is still trying to write that speech, it just never turns out in his head the way it should.  
  
To Arthur the idea is that Merlin is revealed as a long lost Prince of some mysterious country. As royalty Arthur can take Merlin’s hand in marriage, with nobody caring. There is always joy and celebration at the announcement.  
  
Interesting enough both have some similar ideas. Like the one where the other goes on a holy quest to prove their devotion. That upon victory the very heavens show support, leading to much celebration.  
  
Or the one where Uther himself says to them both he is happy for them. And wishes to honor there commitment to each other with a lavish ceremony.  
  
The actual moment when they revealed their mutual love and interest in becoming more than simply what they were was much more boring. It involved a hunting trip, which Merlin hated and Arthur loved, and a bit of sniping back and forth.  
  
Neither remember who said the words first, they have long discussed and debated that fact, with no actual agreement. But one minute they were talking, the next making out, and the next they tumbled into the tent for some wicked good fun. In the morning they would talk, and it was one of the most revealing of conversations in their lives up to that point.  
  
They never did catch an animal, so in that way the trip was a failure.  
  
8888  
  
"Look at that women, trying to woo the Prince." Geva, a lady of the court says to her friends.  
  
"Well it won't matter anyway even if she is, his Highness has eyes for another already." Her friend Jacoba, another lady says.  
  
"Oh, are you talking about Gwen, I know the Prince has had his eyes on her."  
  
"No, not at all. I'm fact Gwen is publicly taken, she is with that handsome knight Sir Lancelot."  
  
Simona, another lady leans to the side before speaking. "Speaking of that, Sir Lancelot actually proposed to her yesterday. I heard they will have Prince Arthur marry them next year." She fans herself. "It's so romantic."  
  
Jacoba says. "Oh they are, that's so nice. I knew it was going to be soon, you can see their love." She smiles a big smile on that.  
  
Geva then asks. "But if the Prince is not with Gwen, then who is he with. There are no other ladies around court he is close to."  
  
Jacoba gets a shifty eyed look a moment before responding. "You're thinking to narrow when you look only towards the ladies. So to that, I ask, who else does he spend time with."  
  
Geva thinks for a moment. "Why his manservant, Merlin I think his name is." She then pauses and sees the look on their faces. "No, you cannot mean him for sure, he is neither a noble or a warrior."  
  
Ingaret, another lady who was sitting close by them chooses to comment. "Oh, don't look down at him, for though he might seem bumbling I can assure you he is anything but. He is much more capable then he seems at quick glance."  
  
Simona nods at that. "I can attest to that, there have been numerous times that his accidents lead to positive. Too many for it to be entirely accidental actually." She stops and thinks. "I know nobody asked me, but I think out of everyone in court Merlin might be the best for the Prince."  
  
Geva looks intrigued by this. "I haven't exactly thought about it but you make sense. I know my husband does not consider him a fool, rather as an important piece on the board." She shakes her head. "I wonder if it's love or just lust."  
  
Before anyone can answer the person they are talking about stands up at his table to make a speech, and they go quiet to listen.  
  
8888  
  
"So Merlin we were wondering if we could ask you something." A group or knights ask him one day while he was tending to some horses in the Citadel stables.  
  
"Sure, what do you need." Merlin says as he straightens up and looks at them.  
  
"Well, it's the Prince's birthday coming up and we don't know what to get him. We were wondering if you could give us any hints."  
  
"Oh, and why would you think I would have any ideas on what the Prince likes."  
  
The Knights actually laugh at as Sir Gavin says. "Really Merlin, you're going to pretend you don't know more about the Prince then we do. We aren't asking you to reveal any of his secrets, we just want to have some ideas on what he likes. We think he deserves a good gift, especially after all the recent troubles."  
  
Merlin actually looks at them, seemingly peering deeply into who they are, before nodding. "Right, I will consider it. There might be something you could do to make his birthday great. Give me a few days to gather some details."  
  
They thank him and begin walking away. As they leave the stables and get some distance they begin talking amongst themselves.  
  
Gavin is the first to comment. "See, I told you he would have some ideas."  
  
"I thought it was funny how he pretended to not know what we meant. I mean, he is right to keep the Prince's secrets but him saying he knows nothing was a little unbelievable." Peter says to his fellows.  
  
After a bit of a pause it's Barnet who then speaks. "That's because we have all been here a while and can see the unspoken truth. Others might not find it so clear cut and might in fact buy into Merlin’s act."  
  
But this point they had returned to a more public area, so the last statement was heard by another, the respected but somewhat dim Sir Ralf who asked. "What act do you mean?"  
  
Peter answers without hesitation. "Just the one where he pretends to be an incompetent fool who is not trusted."  
  
Ralf laughs. "Oh that one, yeah that's so incredibly false even I saw through it quickly. But I thought you meant the act where they pretend to not be in love."  
  
The group look at each other, in both shock and amazement. Before any of them can say anything Ralf actually laughs at them. "Yes I know I might be a bit hard learning sometimes but on those points I saw the truth pretty quickly." He then walks away.  
  
Gavin says to his fellows. "I'm not sure which shocks me more, the fact Ralf saw through it quicker than we did. Or..." At that point he gets interrupted by Warin.  
  
"Wait, the Prince is dating his manservant?" He says in shock as the group look at each other, them all thinking 'wait, Warin didn't suspect'.  
  
Barnet is the one to speak first. "Yes. For a few years now I think, though nothing has been said official."  
  
Peter then comments. "This is why the two work so well together, and also why the Prince has changed for the better." Which the group all nods at, happily.  
  
Gavin then shakes his head. "I don't know how you missed it, but I have to say that out of everyone we all seemed to benefit from what his choice was."  
  
The group would have continued talking about this, but the city alarms began to toll. They gave each other a single look before running to get outfitted, they had a city to protect.  
  
8888  
  
"Father, you requested my presence?" Prince Arthur says to King Uther in the Royal chambers.  
  
"Yes my son, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Something we should have discussed earlier, but I had always pushed till later."  
  
At that Arthur nods at his father, and says the proper platitudes, which soon has Uther speaking again.  
  
"Love my son, is something that I wished to speak to you about. I don't talk about your Mother often, or at all, but it's out of love. I loved her immensely, and in fact still do just as much today as when she was still here. My love for her is why there has been no other Queen, I cannot bear the thought of anyone else having her place in my life."  
  
Uther pauses to take both a physical breath and to gather his will, he then continues speaking. "The point of this is that as King there are many times when we will have to sacrifice our own happiness for the good of the realm. But I have always refused to give up my right to have true love."  
  
Arthur not knowing what to say just stares at his father, who uses the silence to continue to speak. "To play the game is what we do, which is why I have paraded noble ladies in front of you, but I have never fully pushed the marriages. If you don’t have a love, or your love is gone, then to enter into a traditional marriage is fine."  
  
The King stops for a moment. "But if you have a love then you should stand by them, no matter the difficulties there might be."  
  
At this he shrugs, a somewhat unregal action. "Some loves come with a different set of problems, from none to everything imaginable but if the love is real and true, do what you need to do."  
  
Uther then gives his son a deep look, before saying. "This all said, though you will have the authority to do anything you want when you are King, you are not their yet. Till then I want you to remain circumspect in behavior and keep the appearance of an openess for a royal marriage, no matter how true it may be."  
  
Arthur nods at his Father, its the best he could do with the feeling he has as if there is a lump in his throat. Though the meeting was profound and gave him much to think about he also wanted to get away from it, and so was glad the King dismissed him soon after.  
  
He was also glad that Merlin was out on an errand for Gaius and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. He had some things to think about.  
  
8888  
  
Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan were out in the forest beyond Camelot hunting with Arthur and Merlin. The later two had gone off together to the nearby lake after the tents were setup.  
  
While looking in the direction they had gone Gwaine snorts before commenting. "Do they really think we don't know their secret."  
  
Lancelot stumbles a bit at that, wondering which secret they are referring to but before he can say anything Elyan laughs.  
  
"Oh yes, they think they are being so sly on their activities. Like we don't see their long looks or even silent conversations. Their love is obvious."  
  
Lancelot actually smiles, 'oh that secret' he laughs. Then he says, "not quiet though, there are nights when I was in a nearby tent that let's me attest that."  
  
The group cheerily laughs at that and Percival shocks them all when he says. "I bet the Prince bottoms a lot."  
  
Gwaine pats him on the back while laughing deeply. "Oh boy, I was not expecting you to say that." He shakes his head after that. "I think they are more equal opportunity lovers, depending on mood."  
  
"I agree," Lancelot says, "and believe that whatever can be said it's that they are equal. It's not master servant, but true friends and partners."  
  
Just as the rest are about to comment the Prince and Merlin come back into camp. The later has a pensive look while the former has a fierce visage, the group look at each other and stand up later.  
  
"There is something we need to speak of, that we want to state." The Prince says firmy as Lancelot thinks, is it the magic secret or the dating one. Probably the magic secret.  
  
He was correct, Merlin’s magic was the topic of conversation. That said, at the same time they were also told about the two being together. It seems that neither wanted to keep such secrets from the members of the Round Table.  
  
~~~


End file.
